


Irresponsible Spirit Lady gives -> 56 year old Man -> A Love-Javelin!

by StrangeRabbit



Series: Irresponsible Spirit Lady [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Hair, Breast Growth, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Slut, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Enormous Cock, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gradual Reduction of Shower Use, Hair Growth, Happy End for the Son-in-Law, Hyper Fertility, Impregnation, Incest, Javelin has one single Shot only, Lactation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Moral Degeneration, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protagonist Shoots Daughter with javelin on Accident, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Submission, Sweat, The Love-Javelin Gradually Overwrites previous Romantic-Feelings, The Love-Javelin Gradually increases love and Lust for User, The Love-Javelin has Side-Effects, Very fast gestation period, cock growth, vaginal stretching, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeRabbit/pseuds/StrangeRabbit
Summary: This is the second story that i created within the Irresponsible Spirit Lady series,but is written in a way, in which you technically don't need the others in order to understand this one.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Irresponsible Spirit Lady [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759366
Kudos: 8





	Irresponsible Spirit Lady gives -> 56 year old Man -> A Love-Javelin!

**Author's Note:**

> Although it doesn't really matter, as these stories can be read as seperate things,  
> in case you care about some form of Chronology( for as far as that goes in the Irresponsible Spirit Lady series ),  
> you are advised to read the first 2 Chapters of "Irresponsible Spirit Lady makes -> 15 year old Boy -> Sign a Harem Contract!",  
> before starting with this story.

That Did not take of as fast as hoped it would....

After i made the contract with that kid i pretended to go away, only to secretly keep tabs on him all this time.  
On the next day however, in contrast to what i hoped for, he only wen't along with his ordinary day to day life it seemed. Like as if nothing happened.

I finally lost my patience when his boring school stuff was over and his mother brought him to this general something.....  
Was it about reviewing something? No, no, not that! A presentation? No! Then what was it again? I don't remember. Anyways...

Nothing happening all that time defeated the very purpose of me looking for a different source of entertainment in the first place!  
So i started on a little stroll, and decided i would check back on the kid sometime later.

And so we have arrived where i am right now, walking in what seemes to be a cheap small sorry excuse for a park.

I only just started and this is already boring me ..........

I hope something happens soon to uplift my mood....

Ah, a bench, might as well sit down for a moment and think about some future contract ideas.

Ahh. that's right, just sit back and relax....... Huh wait a second, i was so out of it i did not realise someone was already sitting on this bench. 

And so i suddenly stared at this middle aged guy who seemed to be equally surprised at me sitting down next to him.  
Well, that's probably not entirely true, he is most likely taken aback by my appearance. It isn't everyday someone dressed as i do, especially looking all spirit-like, appears before a human such as him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spirit Lady: Hey! ( as she waved her right hand as a greeting ).

Middle Aged Man: Hello ( he responded ).

Spirit Lady: You taking a stroll as well?

Middle Aged Man: Something like that, yes.

< As time wen't by>

Middle Age Man: Haha, yes i guess so. By the way, my name is Ben. Well, Bernard actually, but nobody including myself ever uses it.

Spirit Lady: Pleasure to get to know you Ben( Giggle ).

Ben: Likewise!

Spirit Lady: But to come back on a previous point of your's, you said you were a Widow, and that you missed the companionship of a relationship, right?

Ben: Yes!?!( He answered questionally, while cocking up his right eyebrow ).

Spirit Lady: I think i can be of some assistence there......( She said, as a naughty smirk spread across her till now seemingly innocent face ).

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

< Some explaining later >

Ben: So.....you are a spirit....FOR REAL!! 

Spirit Lady: Yup!

Ben: I had such a feeling when we met, but i guess i ignored that idea because of the so called "Common Sence" of society i have lived by for basically my entire adulthood.

Spirit Lady: Most do, no worries( She assured him while putting up a soft smile ).

Ben: Okay, sooo....... how would you be planning to help me out?( He said, as he understandingly got a little uncomfortable with the Spirit's presence, not sure what was going to happen to him ).

Spirit lady: I'd like to give you this Love-Javelin! YAY!!! ( As she Conjured what looked like a sort of pink-lava lamp-vibe-looking-Short-Spear-of-sort's on the spot ).

Ben: A Love-Javelin?( He asked, not so much as even beginning to understand where this was going too ).

Spirit Lady: Yes, a Love-Javelin! I would like to present this to you. You will just need to sign this first( as she suddenly conjured what looked to be a scroll and a male-peacock-feather ).

Ben: Oh, i don't know. I would wish to read the contract first.

Spirit Lady: A smart move, i like that! Spirit Lady inner thought's: Although not smart enough Giggle!  
( The contract simply talked about the transaction of the Love-Javelin from the mischievous Spirit Lady to Ben. It didn't talk about any and all side effect's of the Love-Javelin. Something she wagered Ben would never ask for if it wassen't written on the contract ).

Ben: ( After having read the contract carefully 4 times over )this seems to be in order, i can't seem to detect any nasty bits on it. Fine then, i accept!

Spirit Lady: Of course you did, here you go( As she let the feather float to his hand, in order for him to be able to grasp it out of the air ).

{ Ben proceeded to sign the contract }

Ben: Here you go.

Spirit Lady: ( As she reviewed the contract one last time ) Thank you, i will take care of the transaction then.

{ After having read it she made the physical manifestations of the contract and feather dissapear again }

Spirit Lady: Now before i hand it to you, here are some instructions as how to use it( As she then proceeded to explain how the Love-Javelin worked in detail. Well, only the details she wanted him to hear of course ).

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{ As the sun was almost gone from the evening sky, Ben finally arrived at his house, all the while carrying a very srange object( The Love-Javelin ) under his arm }

What a weird turn of events that was! Phew! I am glad it wasn't an evil spirit out of some horror story or whatnot.

{ while he prepared to go to bed later that evening }  
I wonder on who i should use the Javelin.... I mean, it's a pretty big deal! Not only is it technically wrong to do so, as i am basically changing someones personality in order for them to fall in love with me  
( But i guess i crossed the line of human views of good and bad already when i made a deal with a supernatural being ), but i also need to consider on whom to use it, and not fuck it up because of shooting someone unintented.

That Spirit clearly explained that i can only use the Love-Javelin once( and then it will disappear from my possession forever ), but that the effects will last forever as well, so i will basically be stuck with whomever i hit with it, intentionally or otherwise.

She also said that it can only hit an 18+ year's Old human female, as such i will at least not end up attracting an animal, a guy, or an underage girl with it.  
However that also means that it still can attract a woman in her 90's or someone with a terminal disease,  
so i technically could end up using it on someone who might dissapear from my life within a year, month or even a couple of days after i would have hit them with the Javelin.  
It can also hit someone who is already in a relationship, or perhaps even married with children. That way, i would effectively become a homewrecker!

Needless to say, i will need to be careful who i plan to aim this thing on.

Wait, i know! Astrid and Robert are holding a large party later this week! I should probably look for a future partner there, maybe if i am lucky, i don't even need to ever use this thing now that i think about it.  
There are bound to be some nice widowed or divorced woman my own age around. Yes! That's what i am gonna do!

{ As Ben was making plans for the party that would be at his daughter's and Son-in-Law's place a couple of days from now, before finally calling it a day and going to sleep,  
he didn't realise that he was being watched through his bedroom window by the Spirit Lady while she was sitting on a branch of the old oaktree in his garden. }


End file.
